Think Again, Nakago
by TA Maxwell
Summary: (A Hang In There Nakago storyline fic) It's the first day on the set of Fushigi Yuugi, and Aruyu isn't feeling too positive about his first acting job. Can a chat with another newcomer make him feel better?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Think Again, Nakago!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking in the mirror, the man sighed, letting his fingers run through his sandy-brown hair. He had no need for the makeup artist that very day, yet the next taping would require it, and a great length of time for perfection. It was only his second day on the set, a nerve-wracking experience. He hoped eventually he could adjust. When he had auditioned, his desire had been nothing more than a small role. He never really wanted to have a big name in business. He'd performed commercials a few times, but that was it. And then this had happened. A major role in a show with quickly rising popularity. The others were so much more experienced, nurtured to be their parts from young ages, although he had quickly learned that those they played on the camera were a bit off from who they really were. 

There was a soft knock on the door leading into the makeup room, and then the door opened. In the doorway was another man, nervous blue eyes darting around. They stopped on him. 

"Um…h-hi," the blue eyed man stuttered. "This…is the makeup room, right?"

"Hai," he nodded, smiling. "May I ask who you are?"

The man seemed to calm his nerves a bit at the friendly face. At least his shaking stopped as he approached and held out his hand.

"I'm Aruyu. I…um…I'm doing the acting for Nakago."

That made sense. Nakago was supposed to be blue eyed and blonde haired, according to the script. This new person fit perfectly. He took the outstretched hand and shook it.

"Houjun. Better known as Chichiri. Ready for your first day on the set?"

Aruyu paused, then quickly shook his head.

"I've already made a bad impression with Araki-san and Kishuku-san by being late on set, and playing the bad guy isn't helping me there."

Houjun nodded, grinning widely.

"Well it's only my second day, so don't feel so bad. You'll adjust, especially as more members join the cast. Remember there's only…" here, Houjun paused to think. "Me, Araki-san, Kishuku-san, Saihitei –he's Hotohori–, Yumi who plays Yui, and Kourin."

"I guess he would be Nuriko?"

"Kourin-san is a woman."

Aruyu's eyes widened as Houjun chuckled. 

"Don't worry, it surprised me too. We both just have to adjust to this." Houjun looked back into the mirror, signaling the end of conversation. He would come into the scene earlier than Aruyu, and had to finish getting ready, not that there was much to do after he had gotten changed into his monk outfit.

"I bet this isn't your first job," Aruyu muttered stubbornly as he moved to his dressing area where his heavy general clothes hung ready to be put on. Houjun paused in the midst of reaching for his wig.

"Your first job?" He resumed his task, deciding he could talk and work at the same time. Aruyu nodded dejectedly.

"I just auditioned because my parents wanted me to get a job and get out of the house. And then they did the call back and finally told me I got the part." Aruyu chuckled slightly. "I went into shock for a day and a half."

"Yeah? I only went into shock for a day. You must be pretty talented to get such an important role as your first job," Houjun smiled again before frowning a moment later, adjusting the large bangs on the wig. "They had to give me the weirdest hair didn't they?" he muttered to himself. Aruyu's chuckle was replaced by a laugh.

"I can bet it will get you a lot of fangirls!" 

"Oh come on, what girl would ever fall for a blue haired monk with one eye?" Houjun joined in the laughing. For a few seconds, they laughed together before Aruyu abruptly stopped.

"Wait…one eye?!"

Just then, the door opened. A stagehand glanced in for a moment, just long enough to say "You're needed on set, Houjun-san!" then vanish the next moment. Houjun sighed, before picking up the mask, prayer beads, fishing hat, and staff that were part of his costume.

"Well, I've got to be heading out. Break a leg, Aruyu-chan no da!"

Aruyu nodded as the other actor left the room, but he was still confused about the "one-eye" line. Ah well. Perhaps Houjun was right. Things would improve eventually.

Think again, Nakago.

~~~~~~~~~~~  

This has been a "Hang In There Nakago" fanfic (Also known as "Get With It Nakago! Or "Pull it Together Nakago!".) If you don't know what HitN is, it's basically Nakago's POV of backstage on the set of Fushigi Yuugi.  There's a picture sample of some of the actors here  Many, " many thanks to my very good friend Blue-fire (creator of Gender Bending) for the manga scan! In order those are Nuriko, Hotohori and Chichiri, with Nakago's back half. No those are NOT Tamahome and Keisuke! See the mask? *points to lower corner of the image* 

Anyway, I don't know which names the characters go by with this, so I just went with their regular names. Hope you enjoyed!     


End file.
